1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shirt holder for holding a man's shirt newly fabricated and to be delivered by a maker, or a garment with a collar such as a man's shirt, a lady's blouse, a polo shirt or a sports shirt freshly laundered and neatly folded, the shirt holder permitting such a garment to be stored in a stacked state, hung on a rack for display in a shop, or compactly packed in a suitcase or a trunk for carriage with the shape of the garment kept intact.
2. Related Art
In the laundry industry, it is a conventional practice to fold a laundered shirt and put it in a transparent soft plastic bag or wind a paper strap around it. This is disadvantageous in that the shirt is liable to lose its shape when it is packed in a suitcase or a trunk for carriage. When a plurality of shirts are stacked up for storage, underlaid shirts are liable to lose their shapes and, therefore, it is necessary to store the respective shirts on different shelves of a multi-shelf container. Further, shirts newly fabricated and to be delivered by a manufacture are each put in a paper box, and the stacking of the boxes results in bulkiness and hinders consumers from viewing the shirts for easy selection of a favorite one.